Alibi
by Ribbles
Summary: Chibs' niece has moved to Charming, he and Tig ask her to do a favor for the club. She catches Tig's eye, and is sucked into the world of the club.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own the show Sons of Anarchy or any of its characters. They belong to the talented Mr. Kurt Suttter. I make no profit from this; it's just a bit of fun.

Author's note- This was very first SOA fic, I hope you enjoy it! I am currently working on the sequel, which I'll post if there is interest. Please remember reviews are love!

Keelin exited the spa section of the health club where she worked. She was already annoyed about being pulled away from her break, but her annoyance surged when she saw the two men waiting at the front desk that had paged her. Standing against the counter in all their biker glory were her uncle Filip and Tig. She rolled her eyes, of course they had to show up at her work. She flashed a smile at the girl working the door, and escorted them in the back with her. On their way to the employee locker room she whirled around, "what in the bloody hell are you doing here?" She asked her Irish accent thick with frustration. Tig just winked at her. She contemplated cursing at her uncle in Gaelic but knew it was futile due to the difference from Scottish and Irish.

"We had business," her uncle said. Once in the locker room the boys did a sweep of the place making sure they were alone. Once they were sure they were alone Tig slipped off his sunglasses and clipped them to the wife-beater poking out from his blue mechanic style shirt. She licked her lip.

"Did you have to wear your fucking cut?" She asked regaining her anger after her momentary lust.

"I thought you liked my cut, baby," Tig said stepping closer to her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her uncle shake his head. Tig had taken a liking to her since she showed up in Charming months ago. Her uncle Filip neither liked or disliked the attention, or didn't stand in the way of his Sons of Anarchy brother.

Deciding to plead to reason she turned to her uncle. "Are you trying to get me sacked? My boss is going to go mental when she finds out you lot showed up!"

"And I'm sorry for that. But we've a favor to ask," her uncle said. She let out a snort, she knew if they had shown up wearing their cuts their favor was SAMCRO related. And they sure as hell weren't asking, they were telling.

"I need you to alibi me," Tig said moving so he was the only thing in her line of sight.

"For Christ's sake," she said. "And what if I was actually seen on the night in question."

"It's more like we'll be setting up an alibi," Tig said.

"Aww you've a date then Tig. How much is this going to cost Clay? I hope she's worth every penny," Keelin said momentarily forgetting her place.

"I know where to buy my pussy where it doesn't come back knocking at my door…"

"Aye, south of the border," her uncle chimed in. Tig gave him a good natured smile.

"I wouldn't let that threaten my brothers," His eyes narrowed and he moved closer to her. For a brief second she was actually afraid Alex Trager was going to hit her. He waited until she had backed herself up against the wall to speak. "Don't worry I ain't going to hit you. Only if you asked me to, and I'd make sure you like it," he said in a low whisper. She felt her chest still heaving as he retreated.

"Tig has some business to handle, and we want to make sure if the law goes sniffing 'round we're covered," Filip said to diffuse the tension.

"What do you need?" Keelin asked.

"Thursday night you'll come to the clubhouse, we'll hang around for awhile then I'll go home with you," Tig said smirking.

"That's it?"

"You're on a need to know. That's all you need to know. And just come up with a good story if the law comes around. The Sons will back up anything you say."

"Tell me Alex Trager, how am I to provide an alibi only knowing you came home with me?"

He moved to her again, this time putting one hand beside her head leaning in. "The less you know the better you'll be. Make up the details as long as it ends in me spending the night."

"You're plan comes down to me letting people think I let the first bloke looking in my direction into my knickers. That kind of girl you want people to think your brother raised?" She asked her uncle.

"I know you're a good lass," he said in response.

"Oh I could fix that," Tig said earning him a punch in the arm.

She sighed. In the end she of course agreed. "Shit now you've made me late. The least you can do is make appointments for massages. Uncle Filip I'll make sure you get Heather, she'll suit you."

"Those massages, do they come with a happy ending?" Tig asked slipping his shades back on.

"Filthy yank," Keelin said showing them the door.


	2. Chapter 2

When Thursday came around Keelin drove her beaten up Grand Prix through the gates of Teller-Morrow to find a raging party spilling out of the club house. After parking her car by Tig's stall in the shop she headed into the party. A party at SAMCRO was like sin itself set up shop. Every vice was on display, unfortunately her newest vice was chatting up a tall blonde in the corner. It irritated her more than she wanted it to. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her uncle approaching her with his arms wide open, which seemed to be the customary greeting among the bikers. When his arms enveloped her she could see the reason for it. "You're late," he said.

She sighed. "I picked up a shift on the floor of health club. Car's falling to pieces."

"We'll take care of it. Now let us get you a beer," he said steering her towards the bar. She didn't really like American brew, but accepted one none the less. She sat there listening to her uncle tell stories of her father for a quarter of an hour until Tig graced her with his presence. She did notice him pass the blonde off to a younger member of the club, and one obviously less powerful due to the expression on her face.

"You were late," he said drinking deeply from his bottle of beer.

"I told you I needed to pick up a shift, I'm here now," she said. Then suddenly became worried she had made a mistake. "I didn't muddle up your plans did I?" She asked dropping her voice.

"Don't you go worrying," he uncle said slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Problem with your beer?" Tig asked gesturing to her barely touched Bud.

"Aye, it tastes like piss," she said setting it down on the bar. Both Tig and her uncle laughed.

"Chibs said the same thing when he first joined," Tig said pointing to her uncle. "We'll hang around a bit longer before we head out."

Her uncle seemed to take that as a cue to leave. He pulled her into a half hug, before addressing Tig. "I'll drop the car 'round midnight. Later brother."

She was rapidly becoming nervous about the prospect of spending most of the night alone with Tig. While she was more than merely attracted to him she was well aware of the fact he was dangerous. Yet, her uncle seemed to trust him explicitly. He trusted Tig with his life, enough that he would lay his own down for him. Part of her trusted him as well, she trusted him with the last remaining link she had to father—her uncle Filip.

She wasn't sure what time it was when she heard the clinking of metal against her coffee table. Especially since she didn't remember falling asleep. She walked to the door of her bedroom and looked out into her living room. She saw Tig starting to rid himself of the many layers he had worn that night. He had already thrown his wallet and pre-paid cell onto the table. He was slumped on the edge of her couch with his back to her unlacing his work boots.

She wasn't really sure what was compelling her to observe him, she just couldn't pull away. Next, he untied the knife from his thigh then pulled his glock from the holster at his back. He stripped away the black long-sleeve tee, wife beater, and dark wash jeans leaving him in his boxers. He shoved the clothes into a duffle, and turned to head to the couch. She wasn't thinking and walked towards him.

"Alex…" She said not knowing what possessed her to use his given name.

"Don't ask me what I did tonight," he said ignoring it. His light blue eyes starring her down.

"Alex, get some sleep." She turned to go then thought better of it. She took another step closer to him. She stopped when she was close enough the fabric of her tank top brushed the thin dusting of hair across his chest and stomach. He placed a firm hand on her hip and pressed her into him hard. Tig grabbed her chin pulling her into a rough kiss. He began assaulting her with kisses. Her brain got all fuzzy as a weathered hand slid under her tank top.

"Oh shit! Tig wait," she said rubbing her lips. She could already feel them swelling.

"Go to bed Keelin," Tig said walking to the couch. He left her there trembling slightly. A minute later she turned and headed into her bedroom.

The next morning Keelin awoke feeling groggy. She quietly crept to her bathroom past a sleeping Tig. After she was showered she headed into the kitchen starting breakfast. When she was almost done Tig stumbled into the kitchen. "Morning," she said tentatively. She assumed she had fractured attraction they had by pushing him away last night.

"Hey," he said sleepily. It made her smile; he really wasn't a morning person. Then again his lifestyle wasn't conducive to mornings. "When do you need to be to work?"

She eyed the clock. "Not for another hour. Eat your breakfast while it's hot," she setting a plate in front of him.

"You usually cook this much for breakfast?" he asked surveying the plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and fried potatoes. She laughed.

"You yanks wouldn't know a full breakfast if it bit you on the arse. I usually have toast and fruit. Weekends I make a full breakfast, to remind me of home." After a few minutes she excused herself to change. "Tig, about last night I wanted to say…"

"Next time you want to start something with me, you make sure you want it. I'm not use to stopping," he said not looking up from his food.

"I wanted it."

"No, you didn't."

She exited the bedroom about twenty minutes later ready for work, Tig was ready as well and looking at one of the pictures on her TV. "That's Da and Uncle Filip 'a course." He nodded.

"Chibs is real glad you're here ya know."

"I reckon it's been too long. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, hopefully I'll have your car sorted out today. I'll pick you up after work."

"Thank you." With that they left. Tig dropped her off at work, and walked her inside. She assumed it was so people could see him and solidify his alibi. She chose not to let it bother her. For a brief second she thought he was going to kiss her before he left, but the moment passed. In the end that wasn't something he would have done in the first place. It would be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

A week and a half later Keelin was sitting in her car desperately trying to get the engine to turn over. After the fourth attempt she had given up. "Bollocks," she said looking at the time on her cell phone. She was going to be late to work. Just as she was about to call her uncle she noticed Chief Unser and Deputy Chief Hale in her rearview. Apparently, it was time to be Tig's alibi. Unser greeted her as she climbed out of her car.

"We haven't been formally introduced, I'm Chief Unser. And this is Deputy Chief Hale," he said extending a hand. She knew who they were of course. She had seen Unser around the clubhouse on the few afternoons she had stopped by to see her uncle at the shop. And it was no secret Hale was gunning for the Sons in a big way.

"Good to meet you. What can I do for you gentlemen?" She asked trying to keep her features neutral.

"You hear anything about a man being nearly beat to death then left outside the city limits?" Hale said apparently he wanted to jump in feet first. Judging by the look Unser gave him they differed in tactics.

"Why in the world would I know a thing like that?" It wasn't like Tig had told her what he had done while he was out. Not that this surprised her now that she had time to think on it. His cut read Sgt. at Arms for a reason.

"Word is you've been hanging around the Sons a lot lately," Hale prodded again.

"Aye. My uncle is one of them after all. Is there a reason why you're questioning me about a beaten man and SAMCRO?"

"Tig said you could alibi him for the night of the attack. Can you tell us what you were doing on the night of the 5th? Unser asked. She dropped her guard. She knew he was a friend of the club, and wasn't a prick like Hale.

"I worked 'til 'round 8, came home and got ready to go to the clubhouse. I think I made it there at about 9, I dropped my car off before I went in. She's been falling to pieces, so the boys were going to give her a look. I hung out at the party for awhile…"

"Who'd you hang with at the party?" Hale interrupted.

"My uncle for a bit, but mostly Tig. Shall I finish?" Unser nodded. "I hung around the party then I lost interest, so Tig and I went back to my place."

"You willingly went home with Tig?" Hale asked again. He was really irritating.

"Like I said I lost interest in the party. We thought it best we leave."

"And he was with you the whole night?" Unser asked.

She looked right into to Halle's eyes. "He didn't leave my bed 'til I had to drag him out of it in the morning to drive me to work. Deputy Chief, I am sorry to tell that you can't have the 3 condoms we used. Threw them out in the rubbish last week," she said giving him a cheeky grin. Hale was about to say something when he was drowned out by the roar of a motorcycle, Tig's to be more specific.

He swung himself off his bike and headed toward her, she met him half-way. "About bloody time, damn thing won't start. I've tried four sodding times!" She hoped she sounded convincing, and that he would play along instead of thinking she was mental.

"Do you think maybe you flooded it?" He asked smirking and slinging an arm around her shoulders. Which had become his way after their meeting at her work.

"Huh, flooding it now why hadn't I thought of that?" She said as they headed to her car right past the police.

"Here I was hopin' to get a little sugar, and all I get is venom," he said tilting his head toward her slightly. She shot him an apologetic look. He grabbed her chin and pulled her into a rough kiss just like he had during their last encounter.

She heard someone clear their throat behind them, it was Unser. "Sorry, to bother you Keelin. That's all we need. Let's go hot shot."

"How bad is the victim, Chief?" Keelin asked.

"It's touch and go."

"I'll light a candle for him then," she said then turned back to her car and Tig. He had already popped the hood searching out the problem

Once the cruiser was gone Tig spoke, "you did good. I'm going to have to take this to the shop and check out the engine."

"I can't afford that," Keelin said moving slightly away from him. She was still in shock from the kiss. She was sure Tig had used the police presence as an opportunity to touch her again. Damn him, he still made her shaky. That could still be because she had learned he had severely beaten a man before coming home to her.

"We'll take care of it. I'll call Chibs to take you to work, and I'll work on the car."

"Alex, I really…"

"Don't," was all he said before pulling out his cell to call her uncle. She followed suit by calling a friend to cover her first massage.

She headed to the garage to check on the progress of her car. She stopped at the door revealing Tig's stall. Her car was raised on jacks with Tig underneath it. Keelin decided to wait for him by his work bench. Once he slid out from under it he walked over to her. She smiled, she couldn't pin point it but there was something incredibly sexy about seeing that man in his dark work pants, Teller-Morrow work shirt nearly unbuttoned revealing a grease stained wife-beater wiping oil from his skilled hands. "Where the hell did you buy that piece of shit?"

"Classified in the newspaper. Bloke said it was a steal," she told him. She knew shit about cars, and all she had cared about at the time was that it ran. She noticed Tig looking past. When she turned around she saw Clay standing in the doorway of the office.

"Clay wants to talk to you," Tig said as he walked toward his President. She could do nothing but follow him. The last thing she wanted to do was go have a chat with the President of SAMCRO, the truth was he made her nervous.

"How's the Grand Prix coming along?" Clay asked Tig.

"Pain in the ass. I'll probably have it done some time tomorrow."

"I'm grateful to you for letting Tig give me a break on my car," Keelin said to Clay.

"Least I could do after the favor you did the club," Clay said taking a drag off his cigar.

"Twas nothing Clay." Keelin said shifting nervously in the President's presence.

"We're grateful all the same. And a favor never goes forgotten with SAMCRO," told her. Keelin looked toward Tig to see him watching his boss unsure. That didn't ease her nerves at all.

"As much as I appreciate that, it's not necessary. You and your boys were a family to Uncle Filip when I couldn't. I regret the time lost between us. But, it wouldn't have been right not treat you as kin," Keelin said shifting toward Tig, feeling more calm.

"Good to hear. You're considered family here Keelin, you remember that. Can you give us a minute?" Clay said moving toward the door.

She gave him a small smile; maybe he wasn't as imposing as she thought. "Of course. I'll just go track down Uncle Filip." She left the office.

"She really down like she says she is?" Clay asked his Sergeant at Arms.

"Yeah, she put Hale in his place. She had a nice line about using 3 condoms. Covered for me pretty good," he said crossing his arms and watching out the window.

"Three? Someone's optimistic," Clay said chuckling.

"You calling me old, boss?"

"Nah, she just wants it bad. Or have you hit that yet?" Clay asked eyeing Tig.

"Nah, she ain't fully committed to it yet."

"You think we can use her with the cops again?" Clay asked.

"Just look at her. She looks like she's straight as they come. She has that preschool teacher thing going."

"Preschool, try Sunday school brother," Clay said joining him at the window.

"Wouldn't be surprised, there's a rosary hanging on the bed." The men shared an eerie smile.

"A'ight. Get her a pre-pay in case we need her again."

"Done."

"It goes without sayin' but Chibs will lose his shit if that ends badly. You're his brother, but she's blood."

"I know Clay. If it turns, I'll make sure she ends it. I wouldn't hurt the club."

"She gonna be hanging around the club house or are you keeping that sweet thang to yourself."

"Come on brother, I don't let anyone else ride my bike why would I let anyone ride my girl?" Tig said making sure to make eye contact. Wanting Clay to get the pull meaning of his words.

"Noted. Go get that piece of shit running, I'm sick of seeing it in my garage."


	4. Chapter 4

Warning-This chapter contains two consenting adults engaging in adult activities. If you don't want to read activities, then I suggest you don't read this chapter….although I wish you would. ;)

Keelin jolted at the sound of her front door. There were only two people that would be knocking at her door at 1:45 in the morning. She opened the door to find Tig standing in the doorway sporting a fat lip and expanding bruise across the left side of his jaw. "Jesus Christ!" She exclaimed ushering him into the house. If he looked like this she wondered what the men responsible for those injuries looked like.

"I need a place to crash, and don't ask me what happened," he said lowering himself onto the couch. She nodded looking him over. It never ceased to surprise her how tired he looked. She could tell when he had been away on busy for the club. While the rest of him stayed stoic and cold, his eyes looked trouble and tired.

"You know you are welcome here Alex." He turned his head to her at the sound of his given name. She wasn't sure why she used it so often. She finally came and sat with him. Uncomfortable at the weight of his gaze she decided to lighten the mood. "Have you even put fucking ice on that yet?" She asked gesturing toward his jaw.

"Nah, I put a cold beer on it back at the clubhouse," he said smirking at her. She chuckled.

"Well now that sounds like fine medical care to me," she got up and headed to the freezer. She took out an old kitchen towel and filled it with ice cubes. When she had joined him again on the couch she gingerly ran her fingertips across the purple skin.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you should see the other guys," he said taking the ice and placing it on the injury. She laughed. They sat there pretending to watch the telly. Keelin pulled off the towel and started poking at the bruise.

"Ouch!" Tig said as she touched the scratch poking out underneath the swollen flesh.

"Don't be such a pussy," she said starting to reapply the ice.

"I'll show you being a pussy," Tig said grabbing her wrist. She noticed small scrapes and scratches on the tops of his hands and knuckles.

"What the hell did you do tonight Tig?" she asked starting to take off his rings one by one.

"It ain't none of your business. All you need to know is, I was protecting my brothers," he said withdrawing his hand. As if to show she hadn't meant anything by it, Keelin took his hand in hers again.

She pressed her thumbs inside the middle of his palm pushing toward his fingers. "I don't know how many punches you threw, but this should relax the muscles. Make them less tender," she said continuing to massage his hand. She was very aware of his eyes on her as she continued her care. She let go of his hand, and leaned forward to take the other. Tig shoved his hand into her hair, and brought her into a hard kiss.

His free hand dug into her back while both of hers clung to the softened leather of his cut. He moved to her neck, she tilted her head back as he nipped at the tender skin. Keelin carefully extracted herself from Tig's bruising touch, and headed toward the bedroom. Tig was close on her heels; once he caught up with her he pressed her into doorjamb with another forceful kiss. It'd hurt in the morning and she just didn't care.

Once they entered the bedroom they started ridding themselves of their clothing. There was no tender disrobing just rushed shedding of garments. Once she was down to just her underwear Tig pushed her onto the bed. When he leaned above her Keelin caressed his arm over the reaper tattoo etched there. As if to reject the tenderness Tig yanked her underwear from her body. She was sure he would take her right there, but instead he ran his tongue along her collarbone then moved to the other.

He nipped three times along the collarbone, then he ran his tongue along each mark. He repeated the action twice more biting harder each time. She fisted her hands in his hair after the last smoothing of tongue. He seated his knee between her knees, and nudged them apart. He took her hands from his hair placing them above her head pressing them into the mattress with one hand. "Tig," she said in a breathy voice. She caught his eye, and notice them harden.

"Say it again, right this time," he said harshly in her ear. Before she could respond he started rubbing the apex between her thighs with his knee.

"Alex…" she said fighting against the hand holding her wrists. He grabbed her thigh spreading her legs further apart raising her knee up onto his hip. With a brief look of hesitation he thrust into her fully. She cried out slightly. The fingers on her thigh dug deeper into her flesh as he thrust into her.

As he moved faster insider her Keelin's breath changed from quiet moans to loud staccato pants. She was so close to release she bit her bottom lip drawing blood to draw out the encounter. Tig dropped his mouth to hers letting his tongue slip out to sooth the self made wound. He finally released her thigh; he slid two fingers into her. And ever so slightly circled her clit. Within seconds she was moaning loudly while wrapping her legs around him, and digging her fingers into his shoulder blades. Tig pressed his face into her neck as he stiffened and pumped a couple more times.

He stayed there for about a minute before sliding out of her, and rolling onto his back. It surprised her when he reached for her motioning for her to move closer. It surprised her even more when he scooped her to his side with one arm almost clinging to her as he fell to sleep. She ran her hand through his chest hair, ignoring the incoming bruises.

About an hour later Keelin felt Tig gently lift her head and slid out from underneath her. It took her a few seconds to register he was leaving. She rolled onto his side of the bed. And placed a hand over the one he had placed on the bed to stabilize himself as he put on his jeans. That had caught his attention, he looked her straight in the eye. "Don't," she said slightly rubbing his knuckles still torn and beaten.

He held her gaze for a few moments, and then he crawled back into bed. Like before he settled into the mattress and pulled her to him. She was jolted awake by Tig turning to look at the clock. When he turned back he looked down at her. "Hey," he said after pressing his lips to hers.

"Morning," she said smiling. Unable to help herself she placed a few kisses to his chest.

"I got to get going. I want you to lock the door when I leave, got it Doll?" He said getting out of the bed and pulling on his jeans.

"Aye."

"I'll be back after you're done with work."

"Be careful," she said watching him pull his shirt back after retrieving it from behind her dresser.

"I'm just going to work sweetheart," he said smirking at her. She laid back down and waited until the sound of his bike faded before heading into the shower.


End file.
